Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles fue un renombrado piloto de cazas humano nacido en Corellia que sirvió en la Alianza Para Restaurar la República y en la Nueva República durante su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico. Se convirtió en un miembro de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica y luchó en numerosas batallas durante la guerra. Wedge combatió en la Batalla de Yavin, donde voló con el Escuadrón Rojo junto a Luke Skywalker. Después de que Skywalker destruyera la Estrella de la Muerte, él y Antilles eran los únicos supervivientes del Escuadrón. Durante los años siguientes, Antilles se convirtió en un respetado miembro del Escuadrón Pícaro, volando como Pícaro Tres durante la Batalla de Hoth. Antilles y su artillero de a bordo, Wes Janson, fueron los primeros en destruir con éxito uno de los AT-AT que pretendían destruir la Base Echo, una base rebelde establecida en Hoth. Seis meses después Antilles comandó al Escuadrón Pícaro durante la Batalla de Endor, donde él y el General Lando Calrissian destruyeron la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Esta batalla decisiva comportó la muerte del Emperador, Darth Sidious, y dejó al Imperio destruido. La Alianza Rebelde pronto se reorganizó en la Nueva República, y Antilles continuó sirviendo en su lucha contra el Imperio. Antilles emprendió una misión de reconocimiento en solitario en el planeta Akiva, donde fue capturado mientras espiaba un reagrupamiento de las fuerzas imperiales, que estaban preparando un contraataque contra la República. Biografía Vida temprana Wedge Antilles nació en el planeta Corellia, donde se crió ensuciándose las manos en un polvoriento depósito de combustible y trabajando en las granjas locales en su tiempo libre, y donde se convirtió en piloto y mecánico. Trabajo con la Red Rebelde Unión a la Rebelión En su juventud, Wedge pasó a pilotar naves de transportes de mercancía. Fue en ese momento cuando el Imperio Galáctico lo reclutó. Al ser reclutado, Wedge pensó que su vida mejoraría, al ganar algo de emoción. De este modo, Antilles llegó a la Academia Skystrike, donde fue entrenado como piloto por Argin Relik. Allí conoció a los cadetes Rake Gahree y Derek Klivian, con los que entabló amistad. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Wedge se fue dando cuenta de la crueldad de los imperiales. En el 2 ABY, tras hablar con sus compañeros Klivian y Gahree, Wedge se puso en contacto por el agente rebelde Fulcrum, para informarle de sus intenciones de desertar del Imperio. Su afán de deserción, también estuvo motivado porque el Imperio había herido durante su estancia en la Academia a gente cercana a él — su familia, amigos, una chica que en una ocasión amó. Pronto, la Red Rebelde envió a Sabine Wren a la academia bajo la falsa identidad de Ria Talla, para sacar de allí a Wedge, Klivian y Gahree. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento virtual, Wedge pilotó un caza TIE acompañado por Sabine Wren, que pilotaba otro TIE. Wedge se presentó a Sabine y ella se presentó a sí misma bajo el nombre de Ria Talla. El instructor Relik, les ordenó no romper el protocolo y encargarse de varios Alas-Y. Después de destruirlos, Relik les instó a destruir un transporte rebelde desarmado. Tanto Wedge como Sabine, cuestionaron las órdenes recibidas, puesto que contradecían el protocolo imperial. De pronto, apareció una réplica del Espíritu que derribó las naves de Wedge y Sabine, terminando la simulación. A continuación, el capitán Vult Skerris se acercó a Wedge y Sabine, y les describió la crueldad de los rebeldes bajo su punto de vista. Además, Skerris les instó de malos modos a cumplir las órdenes del Imperio sin cuestionarlas, a lo que Wedge respondió afirmativamente con tristeza. No obstante, Sabine, molesta por la actitud tiránica de Skerris, tardó más tiempo en acatar las instrucciones del capitán. Poco después, llegaron a la Academia Skystrike la gobernadora Arihnda Pryce y el Agente Kallus con la información de que varios cadetes querían desertar con la ayuda de un rebelde infiltrado. Al conocer la noticia, Wedge se reunió en un pasillo con Klivian y Gahree, a quienes intentó tranquilizar insistiendo en que el Imperio no conocía qué cadetes querían desertar. Sin que ninguno de los tres lo supieran, Sabine escuchó la conversación y así supo a qué cadetes debía ayudar a desertar. Cuando se hubo separado de sus compañeros, Sabine se acercó a Wedge y le reveló su verdadero nombre e identidad. Esperanzado, Antilles preguntó a Sabine qué debía hacer. Entonces, obedeciendo a Sabine, Wedge se dirigió a preparar a Klivian y Gahree para su fuga. Luego, antes de una práctica en el aire, Wedge y los otros desertores recibieron órdenes de Sabine consistentes en seguirla en cuanto ella se alejara del espacio de entrenamiento. Así pues, con esa información, cada cadete subió a un caza TIE distinto. En un momento dado, mientras entrenaban en el aire, llegó al lugar un transporte rebelde comandado por Ezra Bridger y Kanan Jarrus, que había sido alertado por Sabine. El caza TIE de Sabine se dirigió rápido al transporte, y Wedge y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo con sus cazas TIE. No obstante, la gobernadora Pryce ordenó que los cazas de los cuatro fugitivos fueran deshabilitados, de modo que sus alas se separaron de los cazas. Un escuadrón de interceptores TIE liderado por Vult Skerris, ahuyentó al transporte rebelde, y bajo las órdenes de Pryce, destruyó lo que quedaba del caza TIE de Rake Gahree, que murió en el acto. Wedge, Sabine y Klivian, fueron capturados y llevados de nuevo a la Academia Skystrike. En la academia, Pryce quiso saber quién de ellos era el rebelde infiltrado entre las filas imperiales. Como nadie respondía, Pryce se dispuso a torturar a Wedge, pero fue detenida por Sabine, que reveló su identidad. Como respuesta, Wedge accidentalmente gritó el nombre de Sabine, proporcionando su identidad a los imperiales. Acto seguido, el Agente Kallus llevó a Wedge y Klivian a una celda mientras Pryce interrogaba a Sabine. Durante un tiempo, Antilles y Klivian discutieron cómo escapar y rescatar a Sabine, hasta que la puerta de su celda se abrió y apareció de nuevo Sabine, quien había escapado sola. Mientras huían, fueron perseguidos por soldados de asalto, hasta que se cerraron dos puertas detrás y delante de ellos mientras corrían por un pasillo. A pesar de que los soldados de asalto habían quedado tras la puerta trasera, ahora los rebeldes estaban atrapados. Sin embargo, apareció el Agente Kallus, quien dijo a Sabine que estaba saldando una deuda que tenía pendiente con Garazeb Orrelios. Para saldar esa deuda, Kallus abrió la puerta que se había cerrado delante de los rebeldes y les informó de cuál era el mejor sitio por el que huir. Gracias a la información de Kallus, Wedge y sus compañeros pudieron subir a bordo de un bombardero TIE, el cual Wedge decidió pilotar. El capitán Vult Skerris, pronto los persiguió desde su propia nave, dañando el bombardero que pilotaba Wedge, que era mucho más lento. De pronto, Sabine vio que el transporte de los rebeldes había regresado, y siguiendo instrucciones de Ezra, Wedge consiguió acoplar el bombardero al transporte, evitando sufrir más ataques de Skerris. Al estar todos a bordo del transporte rebelde, éste saltó al hiperespacio, escapando todos con éxito de Skerris. Al llegar al planeta Atollon, donde estaba establecida la base de la Red Rebelde, Sabine presentó a Wedge y Klivian ante el comandante Jun Sato y la capitana Hera Syndulla. Wedge se ofreció a sí mismo y a Klivian como pilotos para la Red Rebelde, y Sato les agradeció su colaboración, dándoles de inmediato la bienvenida a la Rebelión. Vida en Atollon Poco después de una misión de los Rebeldes de Lothal en Geonosis, Antilles y Derek Klivian fueron enviados por la capitana Hera Syndulla a realizar un ejercicio de entrenamiento en la órbita de Atollon, junto al resto del personal del Escuadrón Fénix. Durante su ausencia, un Droide infiltrador E-XD llamado EXD-9, encontró la base rebelde en Atollon e intentó transmitir sus coordenadas al Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, Garazeb Orrelios, AP-5 y C1-10P enviaron de vuelta al droide hasta un Destructor Estelar Imperial con su mecanismo de autodestrucción activado. Aunque la Red Rebelde logró permanecer oculta, el Gran Almirante Thrawn usó el incidente para reducir el número de posibles planetas en los que se encontraba la base rebelde. Trabajo con la Alianza Rebelde Misión en Killun 71 Tras la reorganización de la Red Rebelde en la Alianza Para Restaurar la República, el teniente Antilles llevó a cabo una misión para el Escuadrón Fénix, bajo las órdenes de la capitana Hera Syndulla, consistente en robar un conjunto de códigos de acceso imperiales que ayudaran en un futuro asalto sobre una fábrica imperial de Lothal. Para ello, Wedge se disfrazó de piloto de caza TIE y se dirigió a una base del Buró de Seguridad Imperial situada en Killun 71, acompañado por los droides AP-5 y C1-10P, apodado "Chopper". Los rebeldes viajaron a la base a bordo de una Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela robada. Wedge acabó considerando a AP-5 y Chopper molestos y quejumbrosos, y aunque Antilles se irritó ante el fastidio que suponía AP-5, el teniente permaneció concentrado en la misión. Usando unos códigos de acceso robados y fingiendo ser un piloto imperial, Wedge consiguió aterrizar en la base de Killun 71 sin incidentes con el pretexto de querer entregar dos nuevos droides a la base. Mientras Antilles permanecía en la lanzadera, AP-5 y Chopper se infiltraron en la base. AP-5 consiguió obtener los códigos de acceso para Lothal desde un ordenador central. Sin embargo, Chopper fue saboteado por un equipo de imperiales mientras se conectaba a una terminal, de modo que los imperiales tomaron control sobre él. En el trayecto de vuelta, Wedge no sospechó nada acerca de Chopper. El droide controlado además, se ganó el favor de Antilles ofreciéndole una taza de leche azul. AP-5 intentó advertir a Wedge sobre Chopper, pero el piloto pensó que el droide de protocolo RA-7 estaba siendo paranoico. Finalmente, Antilles acabó enfadándose cuando AP-5 le siguió hasta el servicio, y le acusó de inventarse teorías conspiratorias. Sin que Wedge y AP-5 lo supieran, sus conversaciones estaban siendo espiadas por los imperiales, que querían averiguar la ubicación de la base rebelde. Al regresar al Espíritu, Antilles dijo a Hera, Ezra Bridger y Garazeb Orrelios que AP-5 y Chopper estaban jugando a algún tipo de juego de espías. Aunque Zeb y Ezra opinaban igual que Wedge, AP-5 siguió insistiendo en que algo iba mal y consiguió alertar a Hera. Mientras Hera evitaba que Chopper descargase los registros de saltos al hiperespacio de la nave, Wedge relató su encuentro con AP-5 en el servicio. Después de que Hera regresara y confirmase las sospechas de AP-5, Wedge se unió a sus compañeros en la búsqueda de Chopper, quien se había dirigido a la sala de máquinas. Sin embargo, Chopper consiguió atrapar a los rebeldes en la bodega de carga, cuyas compuertas hacia el espacio abrió en un intento de matar a los rebeldes. Hera consiguió cerrar las compuertas manualmente, pero los rebeldes no podían salir de todas formas de la bodega de carga. Como AP-5 no necesitaba un traje espacial y tenía un cuerpo de metal, el droide de protocolo fue enviado al exterior para que abriese desde allí la salida de la bodega de carga. Eso permitió a Wedge y a los demás rebeldes entrar en la cabina del Espíritu, aturdir a Chopper, y evitar que los imperiales pudieran obtener información comprometida. Entonces, Hera liberó a Chopper del control imperial y envió una gran cantidad de energía hacia la nave desde la que operaban los imperiales, que explotó en el acto. Tras la vuelta de Chopper a su estado original, los rebeldes rescataron a AP-5, quien había quedado atrapado en el espacio. Antilles estuvo presente en la bodega de carga cuando AP-5 se reunió con los demás rebeldes. Cuando AP-5 insultó a Chopper por disculparse, el droide astromecánico agitó sus brazos mecánicos. Uno de ellos golpeó a Wedge, quien expresó su frustración e insistió en volar solo desde ese momento. Batalla de Atollon Pasado un tiempo, el Gran Almirante Thrawn descubrió la localización de la base rebelde del Escuadrón Fénix en Atollon. Por eso, lanzó un ataque a gran escala que pilló desprevenidos a los rebeldes, con una flota en la que se encontraban dos Interdictores Imperiales, que impedían el salto de las naves rebeldes al hiperespacio. Durante el ataque, Wedge se encontraba en la base rebelde de Atollon. En la etapa inicial de la batalla, las fuerzas imperiales derrotaron a las rebeldes, por lo que el comandante Jun Sato se vio obligado a colisionar su nave contra uno de los Interdictores Imperiales, matando al Almirante imperial Kassius Konstantine y muriendo él mismo en el acto, de modo que Ezra Bridger pudiera abandonar Atollon en una pequeña nave en busca de refuerzos. A continuación, las fuerzas rebeldes aterrizaron en la base. Allí, Wedge observó protegido tras un escudo de rayos cómo la flota imperial lanzaba un bombardeo orbital contra ellos. Finalmente, el escudo resistió, y los rebeldes se prepararon para otro asalto. Wedge, se reunió con la capitana Hera Syndulla, el General Jan Dodonna, Garazeb Orrelios y el capitán clon CT-7567, apodado "Rex", para planificar la siguiente etapa de la batalla. En silencio, Wedge escuchó cómo Dodonna y Rex ideaban una estrategia tras deducir que el próximo ataque imperial sería terrestre. La estrategia, consistía en minar un camino por el cual avanzarían numeroso vehículos enemigos. Cuando Rex y Zeb pusieron en marcha el plan, los AT-AT desplegados por el Imperio Galáctico resistieron las minas rebeldes. Por eso, Wedge participó en un asalto con Alas-A contra los AT-AT, solicitando a Derek Klivian que pilotara su caza tras el suyo. Sin embargo, Thrawn ordenó el despliegue de numerosos cazas TIE para hacer frente a Wedge y a sus compañeros. Wedge sobrevivió los ataques imperiales, y en última instancia, regresó a Atollon Ezra junto a refuerzos mandalorianos liderados por Sabine Wren y Fenn Rau. Los mandalorianos, destruyeron el último interdictor, de modo que Wedge y el resto de rebeldes supervivientes, pudieron saltar al hiperespacio y abandonar Atollon, escapando de los imperiales. Tras su derrota, Wedge y llo que quedaba del Escuadrón Fénix se dirigieron a la base rebelde de Yavin 4. Más adelante, en una de sus primeras misiones como piloto de la Alianza, Wedge colisionó con su Ala-A contra el borde de un volcán. El choque provocó que Wedge se rompiera la pierna por tres sitios distintos, casi terminando con su carrera como piloto rebelde, pero Antilles convenció al mando de la alianza para que le dejase trabajar a bordo de una fragata, donde manejó sus cañones láser y ocasionalmente trabajó como navegador. Durante su servicio con la Rebelión, Wedge se hizo amigo de los pilotos Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins y Derek Klivian, a quien ya conocía de su tiempo en la Academia Skystrike. Guerra Civil Galáctica Yavin 4 Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, mientras Antilles se encontraba en la base rebelde de Yavin 4, la Alianza Rebelde robó los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, una estación de combate capaz de destruir planetas enteros. Con los planos llevados a la base por la Princesa Leia Organa y sus compañeros en el Halcón Milenario, Antilles recibió la tarea de supervisar una prueba de simulación para un nuevo recluta, Luke Skywalker. Wedge explicó la prueba al recién llegado, y al ver que Skywalker sólo había durado 30 segundos en la prueba durante su primer intento, Antilles le aconsejó escuchar, animándolo a no rendirse. En su segundo intento, Skywalker superó la máxima puntuación de Antilles, y Wedge bromeó con que si Skywalker escribía una autobiografía, debía escribir en ella "se lo debo todo a Wedge Antilles", puesto que Luke le había dicho que había logrado superar la prueba gracias a su ayuda. Con la Estrella de la Muerte aproximándose, se analizaron sus planos, y Antilles asistió a una reunión informativa organizada por el General Jan Dodonna en la que Dodonna explicó su plan para atacar a la estación de combate. El plan implicaba que un escuadrón de cazas atacase a la Estrella de la Muerte y lanzase unos torpedos de protones en su puerto de escape térmico. Antilles expresó su escepticismo ante la posibilidad de acertar un blanco tan pequeño, pero Skywalker le dijo que él a menudo era capaz de disparar a ratas womp, de tamaño similar a su objetivo, en su planeta natal Tatooine. Así, Skywalker intentó animar a los demás pilotos. Como miembro del Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles pilotó un Ala-X bajo el nombre en clave de Rojo Dos cuando la Alianza lanzó el ataque que sería conocido como la Batalla de Yavin. Con sólo quince minutos para cumplir su objetivo, Antilles destruyó a varios cazas enemigos, pero, en el proceso, perdió a su amigo Porkins bajo fuego enemigo. Cuando Skywalker fue incapaz de deshacerse del caza TIE que lo perseguía, Antilles destruyó el caza enemigo y salvó al piloto novato. Como Líder Rojo, Garven Dreis falló en su intento de lanzar un torpedo contra un reactor y fue asesinado por Darth Vader, que pilotaba su TIE Avanzado x1. Antilles se unió a Skywalker y Biggs Darklighter en una carrera desesperada a su objetivo, cubriendo a Skywalker en cabeza. Darklighter murió y Antilles fue forzado a retirarse con su nave dañada, disculpándose antes de dejar a Skywalker disparando el torpedo que destruyó a la Estrella de la Muerte — con la ayuda del recién llegado Halcón Milenario, pilotado por los amigos de Skywalker Han Solo y Chewbacca. Con sólo cuatro naves regresando victoriosas a Yavin, Antilles y Skywalker fueron los dos únicos miembros supervivientes del Escuadrón Rojo. Tras la batalla, la Alianza comenzó a evacuar el planeta, puesto que el Imperio Galáctico sabía su localización y querría vengar la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la evacuación, la Princesa Leia Organa se unió a la piloto rebelde Evaan Verlaine y el droide astromecánico de Skywalker, R2-D2, para rescatar a los alderaanianos supervivientes a la Destrucción de Alderaan. El trío robó una nave de la base rebelde, partiendo en contra de las órdenes de Dodonna. Antilles y Skywalker fueron enviados a interceptar la nave y regresar con Leia y Verlaine a Yavin, pero Verlaine, quien pilotaba la nave, dejó atras los Alas-X del dúo y saltó al hiperespacio. Finalmente, Organa completó su misión con éxito. Giju Narra, el recién nombrado Líder Rojo, ordenó a Antilles y Luke Skywalker continuar volando en el Escuadrón Rojo, dejando claro que ninguno de ellos iba a recibir un trato especial por haber sobrevivido a un encuentro con la Estrella de la Muerte, incluso destruyéndola, y los dos aceptaron. Tras numerosas misiones junto a Skywalker forjando una confianza mutua, Antilles participó en una misión para el Escuadrón Rojo sobre Giju, con al designación de Rojo Tres. Antilles, Skywalker y Narra escoltaron a un transporte que trasladaba a los líderes rebeldes que estaban siendo evacuados del planeta. Cuando el transporte saltó al hiperespacio, los tres siguieron el protocolo para llegar al punto de encuentro en Devaron, a 2300 horas. Al llegar, Antilles repostó su nave y pronto se reunió con Skywalker, quien iba a partir junto a sus dos droides, C-3PO y R2-D2, a cumplir una misión para la Canciller Mon Mothma; Antilles le deseó buena suerte antes de separarse de él. El Heraldo Algún tiempo después, Antilles, junto al resto del Escuadrón Rojo, el capitán Han Solo, la Princesa Leia Organa, Chewbacca y Sana Starros; puso en marcha el secuestro del Destructor Estelar clase imperial conocido como el Heraldo. Oulanne Dieciocho meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, Antilles lideró como teniente comandante una misión humanitaria en Oulanne. Junto a otros pilotos rebeldes, entregó una gran número de suministros médicos y raciones de emergencia tras producirse un devastador terremoto en el planeta un mes antes. Al saber que otra nave iba a colaborar en la misión humanitaria gracias a la población de Oulanne que había emigrado a otros planetas, Antilles y sus pilotos colaboraron con ésta. Impresionado por la habilidad del piloto de la nave, Thane Kyrell, Antilles le preguntó si había participado en otras misiones humanitarias (algo que sí había hecho) y le pidió hablar en privado tras finalizar su tarea. Durante su conversación, aunque Kyrell reveló que era un ex-piloto imperial, Antilles le pidió que se uniera a la Alianza Para Restaurar la República. Kyrell rechazó el ofrecimiento, hasta que unas horas después, tras hablar con su jefa Lohgarra, decidió aceptar la invitación de Antilles. Hoth En el 3 DBY, Antilles fue asignado a la Base Echo en el planeta helado Hoth, donde sirvió junto a Luke Skywalker como un miembro veterano del Escuadrón Pícaro, con el que luchó en numerosas batallas durante la guerra. La base, sin embargo, pronto fue descubierta por un droide sonda imperial y fue atacada por fuerzas imperiales, obligando al Escuadrón Pícaro a enfrentarse a varios AT-AT que se aproximaban a la base para destruir el generador de su escudo. Liderado por Skywalker, el escuadrón voló en Aerodeslizadores T-47 y Antilles y su artillero Wes Janson, volando como Pícaro Tres, intentaron destruir los AT-AT usando armamento convencional. El ataque no funcionó, y Skywalker ordenó al escuadrón usar cables para atar las patas de los AT-AT, haciéndolos caer. Janson enganchó un cable a la pata de un AT-AT, y Wedge pilotó el aerodeslizador dando vueltas alrededor del AT-AT, atándolo. Al caer, el cuello del AT-AT quedó expuesto, y Antilles disparó en su punto débil para destruir la máquina enemiga, convirtiéndose en el primer piloto que destruía en combate uno de los andadores. Los esfuerzos del Escuadrón Pícaro en última instancia fueron en vano — los AT-AT restantes destruyeron el generador del escudo, y las fuerzas imperiales lideradas por Darth Vader entraron en la Base Echo. Mientras lo hacían, Antilles y los rebeldes restantes escaparon del planeta; a bordo de un Ala-X, Antilles, junto a Janson y Derek Klivian ayudó al último transporte rebelde a escapar de Hoth y luego todos ellos se reagruparon con la flota de la Alianza en el punto de encuentro. Allí, Antilles informó a Thane Kyrell de la muerte de Dak Ralter durante la Batalla de Hoth, tras felicitarse por los AT-AT que cada uno había derribado. Luego, como estaba ausente parte vital del personal, el General Carlist Rieekan convocó una reunión de emergencia con una porción de la flota, a la que Antilles asistió. Zastiga Después de convertirse en el líder del Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles fue a Zastiga, donde se reunió con Luke Skywalker mientras el mando de la Alianza celebraba una reunión. Wedge estuvo con Skywalker y Nien Nunb discutiendo sobre 'tácticas de reconocimiento' y acerca de que Antilles se negaba a invitar a una bebida al sullustano después de que le hubiera rescatado en Hagar Secundus. Además de pasar a comandar el Escuadrón Rojo, Antilles alcanzó el rango de Comandante. Endor En el 4 DBY, Antilles estuvo presente en una reunión a bordo de la nave de mando rebelde, Hogar Uno, en la que el Alto Mando de la Alianza presentó un plan para destruir el generador de escudos que protegía la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte del Imperio Galáctico y reveló que el propio Emperador Palpatine se encontraba a bordo de la estación de combate supervisando la fase final de su construcción. Su escuadrón, así como el Escuadrón Oro y el Escuadrón Verde, fueron asignados como parte de la fuerza de ataque del General Lando Calrissian para entrar en la Estrella de la Muerte y destruirla desde dentro. Para el asalto, Antilles escogió a Norra Wexley. Junto al resto de la Flota de la Alianza, Antilles y su escuadrón llegaron al Sistema Endor, sólo para descubrir que el generador de escudos aún estaba operativo. Inmersa en una trampa del Emperador, la flota rebelde se encontró bajo el ataque de los cazas TIE enemigos. Siguiendo órdenes de Calrissian, Antilles ordenó a Sila Kott y a Rojo Tres presionar al enemigo en cuanto se acercaron dos TIE. Luego Antilles ordenó a sus hombres cortar el paso de los cazas a mano izquierda mientras él se enfrentaba al líder de los TIE. Al mismo tiempo, el Halcón Milenario destruyó dos cazas TIE. Pronto los imperiales derribaron a dos Alas-X y golpearon al Halcón Milenario. Aunque Wedge destruyó al líder de los TIE, pronto una fragata rebelde comenzó a ser bombardeada. Fue entonces cuando Calrissian ordenó a todos los escuadrones que aceleraran su velocidad de ataque rumbo al Super Destructor Estelar Ejecutor, con la intención de alejar el fuego imperial de sus cruceros. Antilles, se enfrentó entonces a una horda de cazas TIE desplegada para hacer frente a su ataque. Sin embargo, el General Han Solo y su equipo de ataque consiguieron destruir el generador de escudos de la Estrella de la Muerte, situado en la luna de Endor, permitiendo a Antilles, Calrissian, Nunb y lo que quedaba de los Escuadrones Rojo y Oro abrirse paso hasta el núcleo del reactor de la superestructura. Mientras Antilles destruía los reguladores de potencia de la torre norte, el Halcón Milenario destruyó el propio núcleo, desencadenando una reacción explosiva en cadena. Antilles fue el primero en escapar, seguido de cerca por el Halcón Milenario, antes de que la Estrella de la Muerte desapareciera en una gigantesca explosión. Tras la batalla, las fuerzas de la Alianza descendieron a la superficie de Endor, donde se unieron a Solo, Leia Organa y su equipo en la Aldea del Árbol Brillante, el hogar de los ewoks, quienes ayudaron en la destrucción del generador de escudos. Los rebeldes y los ewoks celebraron su decisiva victoria sobre el Imperio, momento durante el cual Antilles se dio la mano con Chewbacca y se abrazó con su amigo Luke Skywalker. Pronto las fuerzas rebeldes se centraron en restaurar la República Galáctica. Por su parte, Wedge esperaba seguir sirviendo con el Escuadrón Pícaro. Malastare Algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Endor, Antilles rastreó un centro de actividad en las comunicaciones imperiales situado en Malastare, que más tarde se convertiría en el objetivo de una misión del Escuadrón Cuchilla. Nueva República Akiva Meses después, ahora un piloto de la Nueva República con el rango de capitán, Antilles creía que las fuerzas imperiales se habían desplazado al Borde Exterior y dijo a Ackbar y Mon Mothma que había ideado una ruta para descubrir las vías de suministro a los imperiales. En una nave bajo el apodo de "Gev Hessan", Antilles emprendió su misión de reconocimiento pasando por Florrum, Ryloth, Hinari, Abafar, Raydonia y Akiva; donde finalmente encontró signos de presencia imperial. Su falsa identidad fue descubierta cuando un Destructor Estelar lo atrapó con un rayo tractor. No obstante, Wedge destruyó su nave en cuanto estuvo dentro del Destructor, evitando ser capturado y avanzando por los conductos de ventilación hasta la sala de comunicaciones, desde donde envió un mensaje de socorro a Akiva, esperando que lo recibiera algún simpatizante de la Nueva República. La Almirante Rae Sloane encontró a Antilles y lo arrestó, aunque le proporcionó asistencia médica mientras descendían hasta Akiva, y lo mantuvo sedado durante la primera reunión del Consejo de Futuro Imperial. Tras ser torturado de forma intermitente por Yupe Tashu, Sloane apareció en su celda y preguntó a Antilles por qué se había unido al Imperio antes de dejarle solo. Después de otra confrontación con Tashu, Antilles escapó cuando Sloane ya había destruido una parte de un palacio con un cañón para evitar un asalto de Norra Wexley. Aunque Antilles descubrió un pasaje secreto para escapar, él decidió quedarse; luchó contra Adea Rite y consiguió enviar un mensaje a la República antes de caer de nuevo en manos de Sloane. Atado a una mesa, un Wedge malherido fue llevado a una celda en solitario, no sin antes cruzarse en el camino con Norra Wexley, que había sido capturada mientras le intentaba rescatar. Más tarde fue rescatado por el hijo de Norra, Temmin Wexley, y fue llevado a una lanzadera pilotada por Jas Emari. Gracias a ellos, Antilles fue llevado a Chandrila, donde recibió asistencia médica de nuevo. Al cabo de una semana, se reunió con Ackbar, y juntos condecoraron a Norra Wexley con una medalla, y le asignaron una misión en Akiva junto a un equipo — capturar a criminales de guerra imperiales. Chandrila Debido a la tortura de Yupe Tashu, Antilles fue forzado a quedarse en Chandrila hasta que se recuperó. Mientras tanto, trabajó como enlace para el equipo de Norra Wexley, y ejerció de mentor de Temmin como piloto de Ala-X — Antilles dejó al chico realizar ejercicios de entrenamiento en su propio Ala-X. También desarrolló sentimientos hacia Norra, pero no los manifestó abiertamente. Al mismo tiempo, decidió crear el Escuadrón Fantasma. Unos meses más tarde, Leia Organa pidió ayuda a Antilles para encontrar a su marido desaparecido, Han Solo. Antilles aceptó y, a petición de Leia, convocó a Norra ante ella en cuanto su equipo llegó de capturar a Perwin Gedde. Cuando Norra aceptó la misión de encontrar a Solo, Antilles informó a Kyrsta Agate sobre su misión, antes de partir con Wexley hacia la última localización conocida de Solo, donde la invitó a una bebida al llegar. Aunque no encontraron rastro del Halcón Milenario, ambos recibieron el aviso de que se acercaba un Destructor Estelar. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República, bajo el mando de Agate, acudieron en su ayuda, destruyendo las naves imperiales. Entonces, Wexley besó a Wedge. A su regreso a Chandrila, Antilles y Agate se reunieron con Ackbar y Organa (quien fue reprendida por su encargo), y estuvo también presente cuando Ackbar ordenó a Wexley y su equipo detener la caza de Solo. Wexley, sin embargo, rechazó abandonar su misión de ir a buscar a Solo con su equipo. Su búsqueda los llevó a liberar a varios prisioneros en Kashyyyk, que regresaron a Chandrila en el Halcón. Junto a Organa, Antilles recibió a Wexley a su regreso; pero ambos se disgustaron: Solo había permanecido en Kashyyyk para liberar el planeta y Wexley había encontrado a su marido desaparecido, Brentin. Durante el mes siguiente, su pierna casi estuvo curada por completo, y empezó a trabajar como piloto ocasional para el Senado, además de planear la seguridad adicional para el Día de la Liberación. Ese día, Antilles supervisó los eventos que tenían lugar desde un balcón cuando recibió un mensaje grabado de Organa, explicándole que había ido al Sistema Kashyyyk sola junto a Evaan Verlaine en el Halcón, y le invitó a intervenir. En seguida, Wedge notificó eso a Mon Mothma, pero pronto abandonó Chandrila junto al Escuadrón Fantasma, tal como hizo Ackbar junto a la ''Hogar Uno'' para enfrentarse a tres Destructores Estelares alrededor de Kashyyyk. Aunque tuvieron éxito y Organa se reunió con Solo, la República recibió un duro golpe durante la celebración del Día de la Liberación y la flota imperial se reagrupó en Jakku. Legado Wedge Antilles serviría más tarde como inspiración para la ''Intercepción Antilles'', un entrenamiento básico para pilotos de la Resistencia puesto en práctica treinta años después de la Batalla de Endor. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III *Estrellas Perdidas'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * * *''Aftermath'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End '' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * ; image #9 * * * ; images #9, 10, 12 * * * }} __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Pilotos Rebeldes Categoría:Pilotos de la Nueva República Categoría:Corellianos